Make you love me
by Agentfitzskimmons
Summary: CRACK PROMPT: A CHARACTER OF YOUR CHOOSING IS SPLASHED WITH A POWERFUL LOVE POTION. FOR THE NEXT TWENTY-FOUR HOURS, EVERYONE IS ATTRACTED TO THEM.


CRACK PROMPT: A CHARACTER OF YOUR CHOOSING IS SPLASHED WITH A POWERFUL LOVE POTION. FOR THE NEXT TWENTY-FOUR HOURS, EVERYONE IS ATTRACTED TO THEM.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Rachel was lost in her thoughts as she walked the hallways of Mckinley High. She didn't notice Jacob Ben Israel walking towards her with a Big Quench cup and a predatory look on his face. By the time she noticed him she was already at her locker, he stopped right in front of her and Rachel had to take a step back.

"Jacob, w-what are you doing? I-is that a _slushie_?!" She glanced down at the cup in his hand then back up at his sweaty face.

"I'm going to make you love me Rachel Berry. Soon you'll be mine and there's nothing you can do about it." He licked his lips and Rachel was thoroughly creeped out, she looked around to see if she could find someone to help her escape Jacob and his delusions, but there was no-one around, at least, no-one who gave a damn about her.

"You're delusional, and this is bordering on stalking! You need to leave me alone Jacob or I'll have my fathers call your mother. Now please, go away." She turned away from him and opened her locker, she noticed Quinn standing a few feet away at her own locker, and let her gaze linger until her attention was pulled back to the creep at her side.

"The contents of this cup will finally make you realize how in love with me you are." Before she could reply, Jacob threw the liquid in her face, it wasn't cold like she'd been expecting, but it was thick and smelled weird. Some of it got in her mouth and she sputtered, it tasted awful. She almost threw up right there.

Jacob stood in front of her, bouncing on his feet in excitement and rubbing his creepy little hands together, seemingly waiting for something. "It was a love potion! We're finally going to be together." He leaned forward as if to kiss her and Rachel put her hand on his face and pushed him away. "No!" She quickly moved her hand from his damp face and wiped it on her skirt. "You are crazy! You are certifiable, Jacob Ben Israel! Stay the hell away from me."

Jacob stood there, shocked that his plan hadn't worked, he'd followed all the steps, he was sure this would finally get Rachel to see how perfect they'd be together. Instead, she looked madder than he'd ever seen her, she was screaming about how he was crazy but right now, she looked like the crazy one, arms flailing and words screeching from her lips. He didn't understand all she was saying but he knew she wasn't declaring her undying love for him. And if he was being honest, she was slightly terrifying.

He took nervous steps back, mumbling about how this wasn't supposed to happen then he turned on his heel and ran off. Rachel watched him leave then turned back to her locker with a huff, grabbing her emergency slushie kit, she'd be screwed if she ended up getting slushied later in the day. She slammed her locker shut and startled as she noticed Quinn leaning on the locker beside her. An eyebrow raised as she looked down the hallway at a retreating Jacob.

"Did he really just say he threw a love potion in your face?" Quinn asked, disbelief and disgust clearly written on her face.

Rachel sighed and nodded. "Yes. He obviously has issues. Now excuse me, I have to clean up. I hope this stuff isn't toxic."

Quinn moved off the lockers and stood straight, her features morphing back to their normal, stoic aloofness. "Whatever." Then she was gone.

The bell rang as Rachel was finishing up in the bathroom and she knew she was going to be late to class. She hated being late, so taking one last look in the mirror, Rachel grabbed her stuff and headed to AP English. She didn't notice the looks of appreciation she was getting from other students still scattered about the hallways, she didn't hear the wolf whistles and cat calls from the group of jocks she passed. She was too focused on getting to class on time.

But one person did notice, she noticed and it pissed her off. It pissed her off because people were looking at Rachel the way she looked at Rachel, and of course, just like with her, Rachel didn't notice. Quinn looked around at the departing students, some of them talking about how hot Berry got over the summer, and others planning on asking her out. "Idiots" She muttered before stomping off to class.

Throughout the day, Rachel began to notice things were a little different, everyone was being nice to her, smiling when they caught her eye, opening doors for her, offering to carry her books, Brittany even asked her if she wanted to make out in the janitors closet. And in her English class, Tina would blush and stutter every time Rachel spoke to her. Everyone was treating her differently, well, everyone accept Quinn. Quinn just seemed...angry. She sneered at everyone, and bit out scathing remarks. More so than usual. And she really exploded when Finn asked Rachel to go out with him again when they were in Spanish class and Brittany told her she couldn't wait to have sweet lady kisses later. Rachel had blushed at that, and Finn got lost in his own head, no doubt picturing the scene. But Quinn? Quinn stood up suddenly, her chair falling to the floor with a crash that brought Finn back to the real world.

"What the hell is everyones deal. Why is everyone so 'Team Berry' all of sudden? I'm tired of seeing you morons moon all over her, it's sickening." At that, she stomped out of class just as the bell rang, and Rachel took a deep breath, trying to get her heart rate back to normal. Seeing Quinn like that always made her heart beat wildly in her chest, actually, if she was being honest with herself, just seeing or hearing Quinn at all, made her heart race.

As she was making her way out the door Rachel was stopped again by Finn.

"Hey, Rach, wait up." He lumbered over to her, a sweet smile on his face and Rachel couldn't help but smile back. They weren't together very long before they both decided their relationship wasn't working and they decided they were better friends than a couple. They weren't in love with each other, he didn't make her heart race. And she didn't make him nervous or give him butterflies like Quinn did when they first started dating. So they'd broken up over the summer.

Now, she beamed up at him as he took her books and proceeded to walk her to her locker. "So.." He started. " How about it? Wanna be my girlfriend again?" He nudged her with his shoulder making her stumble a little. She righted herself and looked up at him.

"Finn, we broke up for a reason, remember?"

"I know Rachel, but I love you."

Rachel looked up at him skeptically. "Since when?"

Finn went to speak but he honestly didn't know, he just sort of suddenly felt like all he needed was Rachel. "Uhhh..Since I saw you in Spanish? I dunno Rach." He scratched at his head in confusion. "Look let me just take you out. Tomorrow night okay? We'll get dinner or something."

She opened her locker, sighing, "Finn."

"No, I know okay. Just think about it?" With that, he handed her her books and lumbered down the hall, bumping into Mike, who slapped him on the back, turning to wink at Rachel.

What the hell is going on? She thought to herself. She closed her locker and gasped in fright at the girl standing there, a smirk on her face.

"Hey, Dwarf, you and me, Breadstix 8 o'clock. You're paying. Then maybe we'll make out. Scratch that, we'll totally make out." She moved away and slapped Rachel on the ass as she passed by her.

Rachel stood there in total shock. Had Santana Lopez really just asked her out? Or well, told her they were going out. Maybe this was all some huge prank, slushies and name calling weren't enough anymore, they had to mess with her mind, make her think she was actually worth their time and then, when she least expected it, the rug would be pulled out from underneath her and she'd be covered in pigs blood or something else equally horrific.

But then, she thought, she couldn't really see Finn or Tina being involved. And Kurt wouldn't be that mean to her, she remembered seeing him earlier with Mercedes, whispering about something or other and laughing, then they'd noticed Rachel, and they sobered quickly and smiled and nodded at her, telling her she looked pretty today. She figured they'd just been talking about how criminal her outfit was, but then Kurt had looked her up and down, somewhat appreciatively, that gross look on his face; the same one as when he was borderline obsessed with Finn and would literally salivate at the sight of the taller boy.

And now, a version of that look was focused on her, and she scurried off.

As she was recalling all the strange things that had happened during the day, Rachel didn't notice Puck jog over to her until his arm was slung casually over her shoulder. "'Sup Jewbabe, wanna makeout?"

Throwing his arm off of her, Rachel stood, her hands on her hips. "This is just l_udicrous!_ I have been propositioned by almost the entirety of the student body and even the lunch lady, and the decrepit, old librarian! I have no intention or desire to make out, grind on, date or  
any of the other deplorable acts people have asked of me, with any of them. Including _you_ Noah Puckerman."

She stomped away from him and ignored his yells of how hot women who played hard to get were.  
She made her way to the bathroom and sighed in relief when she got there and found it was empty. She needed a break, she couldn't deal with more people coming on to her or saying gross, disgusting things that made her skin crawl. She didn't realize how sexually depraved her generation was. It was frightening.

She stood at the sink, splashing cold water on her face when she heard the door open. She sighed in defeat, resigning herself to whatever was about to happen. Hopefully she could let them down easily and just head to glee before she could thankfully go home.

When she looked up she saw Quinn standing there with a terrified Jacob who was just in front of the blonde. Quinn had her hands on her hips and an unreadable expression on her face. She pushed Jacob forward and growled, literally growled for him to tell Rachel what he knew. Rachel for the most part was trying not to show just how much that sound had affected her.

"I-I don't know what happened exactly." Jacob started, looking back at Quinn, then seeming to shrink into himself when she glowered at him. "W-what I mean is uhm..that love potion I threw at you today? The uh..the effects may have uhm..backfired.." He trailed off, his eyes darting around the room and lightening up as he realized he was in the girls bathroom.

Quinn rolled her eyes and called him a perv, and that seemed to make him focus back on what was happening. Rachel was trying to take in and understand what he'd just told her. "That's preposterous. There's no such thing as a love potion!"

"Then how the hell do you explain what's been going on, Rachel?" Quinn snapped.

"I don't know! But, Quinn, come on? A love potion?"

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. " I know how crazy it sounds, and I didn't believe the sweaty cretin either, but it's the only explanation. When did everyone start acting all crazy?" She asked pointedly.

Rachel thought for a second then met Quinn's eyes. "This morning, after I'd finished cleaning up that disgusting goo.." She looked angrily at Jacob. ".._he_ threw at me."

He held up his hands, his beady eyes flicking between the two girls. "Instead of it making you love me back, it seems to have made everyone fall in love with you.."

Both Rachel and Quinn looked at him in disgust. Rachel speaking first. "Not everyone. You don't seem more creepy than usual, you haven't hit on me once since this morning, and Quinn obviously isn't in love with me."

Quinn wasn't sure but she thought she'd sensed a tone of disappointment in Rachel's voice as she said that.

"I have a theory about that, at least, why I don't seem to be under it's effects." Jacob continued, nervously rubbing his hands together. " I think, because I already have feelings for you, I'm immune to it. Maybe it just affects those who don't already love you."

Rachel looked at him curiously, noticing Quinn shift uncomfortably on her feet. Before she could voice her thoughts Jacob asked if he could leave now, and scurried out of the door, leaving the two girls alone, an awkward silence settling over them.

"So.."

"..We should probably head to glee"

Both girls spoke at the same time. Rachel smoothed her skirt down, it was a nervous habit, and took her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Quinn?"

Quinn let out a shaky breath, he eyes boring into Rachel's. Pleading with her not to ask. "Let's just go, Rachel."

She turned to leave but was stopped by a small hand on her arm. "I can't Quinn. I can't go in that room and have everyone in there looking at me and picturing me naked and.."

A small blush formed on Quinns cheeks and she cleared her throat. Her voice lower than it was a moment ago, her eyes still on the hand that was gently holding her in place. "Okay, I..I guess I can cover for you if you want to just go home."

Rachel smiled softly, stepping closer to Quinn. "Thank you." She squeezed Quinn's arm and moved passed her to the door, her hand on the handle. "I'll see you tomorrow then." It was more a question than a statement and Quinn turned to look at her. "Yeah. See you tomorrow."  
With that Rachel beamed at her, bounced a little and headed out, checking to make sure the hallway was empty before she made her escape from the school.

Quinn let out a breath and moved over to the sinks. Turning on the cold tap as Rachel had earlier, and splashing her face with water. She looked up into the mirror and sighed in defeat. She really hoped that whatever was happening to Rachel, it would wear off soon. It was bad enough when she had Finn to compete with for Rachel's affections, she did not want to compete with the whole damn school.

She headed to glee and as soon as she got within distance she could hear the yelling, she ran the rest of the way and stopped at the doorway. Everyone was in the middle of the room, shouting and shoving at each other. Arguing over who Rachel was going to go out with, and who loved her more. Even Mr. Schuester was involved and Quinn's stomach turned. _Gross_. She didn't want to go in there and be a part of all that crazy, so she left too. Hoping this would all blow over soon. Otherwise she was going to kick Jewfro's ass. What kind of moron tries to make a love potion they found on the internet? God, she was surrounded by idiots. But, seeing everyone fawn and fall all over Rachel made her realize how much she didn't want the smaller girl dating anyone else, watching her with Finn was bad enough thank you very much.

She couldn't remember getting into her car or driving to the Berry house, but here she was. What the _hell_ was she doing. She told herself to drive away, to go home, but instead she watched as her body betrayed her and shut off the engine, her hand reaching to open the door. Then she was out of the car, walking up the driveway and ringing the doorbell.

Rachel hadn't been home long when the doorbell rang. She was in the middle of changing and quickly threw on her sweats and a plain, white V-neck tshirt. She ran down the stairs and pulled the door open, surprised to see Quinn standing on the other side.

"Quinn?! I-What are you doing here?"

Quinn, took a breath and looked anywhere but at Rachel. "I just wanted to see you got home okay. Plus glee was a bust, they're all in there arguing over who likes you more. Artie was ramming people with his wheel chair, yelling about how you were his boo." She shrugged and tried smiling but she was sure it came off as more of a grimace.

Rachel's face scrunched up at the thought of everyone fighting over her. "Oh, well, I-I'm fine. Thank you for coming to check on me though. That was sweet, but unnecessary."

"Right okay, good. I'll just.." Quinn pointed over her shoulder, indicating she should leave and took a step back.

"Wait!"

Rachel blushed at her outburst and opened the door a little wider. "My dads aren't home yet and I was just about to watch a movie, you're more than welcome to join me." She looked at Quinn hopefully, biting her lip in nervousness.

Quinn looked toward her car then back at the girl in front of her, her stomach doing a little flop at the sight of Rachel stood in the doorway with a tight fit v-neck shirt and baggy gray sweats, her hair pulled up in a messy bun, and a small blush still tinting her cheeks. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"Sure. Okay."

The next day, Rachel was a little reluctant to go to school, but she wanted to see Quinn again, so she forced herself to leave the house. When Quinn came over the day before, they never got around to watching the movie. They just sat and talked for hours. They talked about school, the future, the past, their likes and dislikes, they'd apologized to each other about all the things they'd said and done. They talked about the whole school being in love with Rachel thing and Quinn got mad when Rachel told her what had happened with Santana. After a while Rachel asked Quinn about what Jacob had said about it not affecting people who already cared about her. Quinn had gone quiet then and Rachel tried to backpedal and apologized. But Quinn shook her head and told her it was fine. She admitted that she felt something for Rachel but she didn't know what to do with it, how to deal with it, it was scary and new and she needed time to figure it all out. Rachel nodded in understanding and told her she'd be there if Quinn ever figured it out. And she'd be there if she didn't. They agreed to try out the whole friendship thing and when Quinn was leaving, Rachel leaned up and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and thanked her again for checking up on her. Quinn smiled at her and then left. Telling her she'd see her at school the following day.

And now here she was. She opened the doors and walked purposefully to her locker. Whatever today held she'd deal with it, and maybe find Jacob and get him to do something to reverse the effects.

As it turns out, she didn't need to. As she walked the halls, most people ignored her completely, some looked at her with confusion and others went back to tossing insults her way. She passed Finn on her way to her locker and he smiled and waved at her, she waved back and continued down the hallway. She got to her locker and grinned at the girl standing waiting for her.

"Hello, Quinn. How are you this morning?"

"Hey, I'm good, so, how many people threw themselves at you when you got here?"

Rachel laughed a little and let out a relieved sigh. "None, thankfully. Whatever it was seems to have worn off. Which is a relief. Though I guess I now know what to expect when I'm a famous Broadway star."

Quinn rolled her eyes goodnaturedly. "So, you wanna hang out after school today?"

"I would love to, maybe we can watch that movie we didn't get around to watching last night?"

"Sure, sounds good. I have to get to class but I'll see you later?" Quinn asked.

"Of course Quinn, see you later." Rachel smiled as Quinn squeezed her hand and then headed off to class. She watched her go, her smile growing bigger and then pushed herself off her locker before heading to her own class.

Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad, she thought.


End file.
